Hocruxes? Hogwarts? Or Romance? How about all?
by dark2angelic
Summary: Should Harry go back to Hogwarts or find the other Hocruxes? Harry and Ginny? Hermione and Ron? Harry living in Dumbledore's mansion? Based after HBP.
1. The Choice V2

**A/N: **I know this is terribly confusing. So, I'm gonna make things clear. **EVERYTHING **that happened in _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**is** connected to this story **EXCEPT**that the Death Eaters did NOT go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore did NOT die. Malfoy and Severus had NOTHING to do with any death—yet. Anyway, I hope you can get that clear. This is the _new_ first chapter that doesn't clash with Dumbledore being dead or alive.

**_Chapter 1- The Choice V.2_**

"_Severus…"_

"_Severus... please…."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dripping with sweat, Harry clutched his blanket and wiped the dripping sweat on his face. Expecting his uncle to come storming into his bedroom, breaking down the door along the way, he was very surprised not to hear a single sound, not even a slight grunt coming from outside.

_Of course. _He thought. _I_ _put the Imperturbable Charm around my room_. _Whew. That totally saved me from being thrown out to danger. Not like it matters. _Why?

Harry is seventeen years old this year. Seventeen, the number in which is plus 10 of the most powerful magical number, seven. Seventeen almost meant freedom, as in doing magic out of school. An elated splurge of joy came. The Choice of going back to school? Or to go after the Hocruxes? That decision came again and the feeling of being elated went as fast as it came.

Then another thought came. The dream he had been having for more than a month. A horrible, death-terrifying dream, of Dumbledore being hit by an Unforgivable Curse by Severus Snape. The flash of green light, an unforgettable flash of green light in his dreams.

He was terribly confused. _Why am I dreaming this? Will this happen? NO! It will and shall never happen!_

His headache came back again. He pressed one hand against his head and knocked it. _What is wrong with me?_

A twinge of guilt squeezed him as he got up abruptly and the letter from Ron dropped on to the ground. The letter which invited him to spend the rest of the summer with him:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? I know you don't want to come back to Hogwarts, but to find the _

_Hocruxes. But no matter what, we will support you and will follow you. That is final. Hermione _

_is coming here at The Burrow late afternoon. Please come and stay at my house too. But you _

_might want to come later. About a mile from my house, there is a mansion on sale at a very _

_high price. The people who are interested are making a lot of noise even from a mile away. _

_Mum is making a terrible fuss of it. Hermione insisted on coming despite the noise. I hope you _

_are not as stubborn. If you agree, please oowl me back, If nought…owl me back anywayz. My _

_spelling iz nought thatt baad iisn'tt it? I am uzing one of the maagicc quuillz in Fred's and _

_George's store which _

_correctz ur spelling. Great isn't it? Pleez reply sooon. Myy moom made a _

_cakee four you. 'ope _

_you like it._

_Roonil_

_What am I going to do?_ Harry thought for a moment, reread the letter again and suddenly saw something. He took out a long piece of parchment and a quill and started scribbling:

_Dear Ron,_

_I think the spell on your quill has worn out. I suggest you buy another one. Anyway, I have _

_made my decision. I am going back to Hogwarts, but during the Hogsmeade weekends, I am _

_apparating to a house. Remember you mentioned the house a mile away? I am going to buy it. _

_That is final. No arguments. That way, I can be near your house. On Hogsmeade weekends, I _

_will apparate there and go and search for Hocruxes. That way too, I can concentrate on _

_studies during school time (Not like I want to). I look forward to going to your house and _

_seeing you and Hermione---and Ginny. I will apparate there tomorrow afternoon. Keep Hedwig _

_at your house. _

_Harry_

Harry reread the letter, making sure that no details were missing. Feeling satisfied, and thinking that he made an excellent decision, he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and gave her an owl treat. He opened the window and Hedwig soared into the sky and screeched loudly.

"THAT DARN OWL!" _Uh oh…_Harry thought, he definitely didn't put the Imperturbable Charm in the sky.

Uncle Vernon stormed into the room. "WHERE'S THAT DARN OWL? ONE MORE TIME IT MAKES A NOISE, I AM THROWING YOU AND YOUR DARN OWL OUT!"

"Oh, I don't have to worry then. I have already sent a letter so she is away. She can't make a noise you can hear."

"YOU SENT A LETTER USING YOUR OWL?HOW IF THE NEIGHBOURS SEE?WHAT WILL—"

Harry lifted up his wand and said, "Hmmm… I wonder what is for breakfast, if is nothing nice, which is expected, I can zap up some nice hot bacon and eggs…"

"But…but you can't do the… the m word out of school…you can't…"Uncle Vernon stuttered.

Harry smirked. "Oh yes, I forgot. I am seventeen in the wizarding world. And seventeen means that," He looked at his uncle. "We can do magic out of school."

His uncle cleared his throat. "Well, um, I will make sure you Aunt will cook something delicious to eat. _hem hem. _And, err…when are your friends coming to pick you up to go over to their house?"

Harry smiled and said, "Oh, you don't have to worry. They are not coming. You don't have the pretend to be perfect relatives. I will use magic and go over to Ron's house tomorrow afternoon.

Uncle Vernon replied in a very stiff voice, very obvious that he was trying very hard to control his temper, "Well-ok.You-better-start-packing. I-shall-leave-now. I-do-not-wish-to-disturb-you."

With that, his walked stiffly out of the room, his fingers clenched in his fists so tightly that Harry was sure it was bound to stay red after that. As soon as he closed the door, Uncle Vernon screamed, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Wow_._ He certainly let his anger very loudly._ Harry grinned. It was a pleasure to tease them.

**A/N: **This is the first chapter. Version two. So, I really hope you won't get confused.


	2. The Burrow

Yay! Tell me I am a goody-goody. I have updated so fast. _Chants I am a goody-goody,I am a goody-goody,I am a goody-goody! Hope you like this chapter. _So long! Farewell! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 2: The Burrow**

Harry woke up with a start. He knocked his head, screaming in his head, _WILL YOU JUST GET OUT! _

Having the same dream was terrifying. Somehow, Harry grinned. Oh yes, today was the day that Harry was going to The Burrow. That's the reason. He jumped up, nearly hitting his head. He put on his spectacles and took out his wand. With a sweep of his wand, and _voila. _Everything was packed neatly in his trunk. With a lopsided smile, he levitated his trunk down the stairs. He knew what his relative's reactions would be.

It happens that his relatives were already eating breakfast. They saw the trunk in mid-air. Dudley choked on his bacon (His fifth helping). Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. Aunt Petunia almost fainted.

Harry said, "If you don't find this scene comfortable, I'll just use magic to--" Now, everyone's face turned purple. Harry smirked. "Levitate this trunk outside."

Not wanting the neighbours to see him, his uncle put on his most pleasant smile and pulled out a chair, "Err… why don't you have some breakfast first. You'll err… Need um... Energy to umm... Levitate your trunk."

"That's a great idea." He slid into his chair, smiling and ate his bacon and eggs happily. As expected, he had about four helpings without a single disagreement due to what his uncle said the day before. However, Dudley hissed softly to his mom, "I only had eight helpings! How come _he_ gets four! I normally get quadruple times as much as him!"

Soon, after breakfast, Harry said, "Well, I better get going."

As soon as he said that, Harry's hair flew up as though a typhoon had just passed. One second, Uncle Vernon was sitting on the chair eating breakfast, the next second he was holding the door open, gesturing his hand outside the door. _Wow. _Harry thought. They certainly wanted him out. Harry shrugged and levitated his trunk out the door. "Well then, Bye."

"Bye!" Came a quick reply. With that, the door shut in his face. Carrying his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, he walked to the nearest alley. With that horrible feeling again, he apparated to The Burrow.

_At The Burrow…_

There was extreme chaos. Mrs Weasley fussing when someone dirtied something and screaming if they did nothing about it. Mr Weasley dying to ask Harry about the radio (He accidentally used magic and spoilt it) and was raging around the house trying to think of another solution to solve it. There were ear-blasting explosions coming from Fred and George's room. Ron was going ga-ga over how pretty Hermione looked and slapped himself to get himself out of the trance. _Oh gosh, Hermione is so pretty. WHAT! NO. RONALD WEASLEY. HERMIONE GRANGER...oh what a beautiful name… NO! HERMIONE GRANGER IS YOUR FRIEND.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!. Ron was making a lot of noise as he swore loudly at himself for dumbly slapping himself in Hermione's presence. Hermione, however, being an I-LOVE-BOOKS-AND-I-CAN'T-LIVE-WITHOUT-BOOKS person, was rushing around, looking for, well, _Hogwarts: A History. _---And Ginny. Ginny has been staying in the bathroom for, well, hours. She took a long bath and put on make-up on her face. Keeping on thinking that she was not pretty enough, she rubbed off the make-up and applied it… _again. _It was obvious, she was trying to impress, after breaking up with---- Harry. Everyone kept bumping each other. Screams and shouts could be heard practically everywhere. (Bill and Charlie are not there yet and obviously, Percy too)

Just as Harry thought he was going to die without oxygen, he could breathe fresh air. Cooling, refreshing, fresh air. He was standing right outside The Burrow.

He was just about to turn to walk towards the mansion and just realised that it could be one mile from any 360 degrees from Ron's house. So, Harry decided to go to The Burrow. _They might be surprised. _Harry thought. _I told them I would come in the afternoon. _

Without another thought, he walked towards the door… and knocked. With the chaos inside, obviously, no one could hear him knocking. Thinking that they probably would let him in, Harry opened the door. Just then, everyone inside the Burrow froze. Their heads turned and they saw Harry standing at the door.

_I certainly walked in at the wrong time. _Harry thought. Mrs Weasley's clothes were all dirty from cleaning. Mr Weasley was rolled up in wires. Fred and George's hair were burnt and their face was as black as coal (ashes of course). Ron's face was terribly, alarmingly red from slapping himself but it did blend perfectly with his hair. Hermione's hair was in a mess, carrying a dozen books in her hands and even a book opened, face-down on Hermione's brown bushy hair. Ginny's flaming red hair was curled up in rollers. She was also holding Muggle eye mascara, lipstick and powder.

Harry stuttered, "Umm… I didn't mean to just… erm barge in…," He looked from Mrs Weasley to Ginny. _Gosh, Ginny's so…_ but his thoughts were interrupted. His brain suddenly reminded him that was supposed to finish a sentence. "Err… It was just that… umm… I knocked, and then… erm… no one answered, so I err… well, walked in. Err… did I walk in at the wrong time?"

Mrs Weasley answered, "Oh no, Harry dear. We were just doing everyday things…" _Like real. _Everyone thought, excluding Harry. _We are doing this for Harry._ She cleared her throat and continued, "Harry dear, we thought you were coming here in the afternoon! We are not umm… mentally prepared."

"Oh sorry, but I just wanted to stay here for a bit then ask Ron for the directions to the mansion one mile away—"

Mrs Weasley interrupted. She said sourly, "You mean the Noise-making-Mansion? Wait, how did you know about that," She glared at Ron. "Ron… what did you write in that letter? Didn't manage to catch that one."

Ron spluttered, "What! You didn't manage to catch this one? You… You have been reading all my other letters!"

"Of course, dear, how then can I ensure that my son is… _safe_?"

Ron turned red but he didn't say anything.

Mrs Weasley turned back to Harry, "Anyway, Harry dear, what do you want with the mansion?"

"Oh," Harry replied calmly. "I want to buy it."

Everyone's jaw dropped so low that it almost hit the ground. They all stared at him unbelievingly.

Mrs Weasley said calmly, as though Harry was joking, "Oh, Harry, you have got to be kidding. That mansion is worth about a hundred thousand galleons. It_'s_ terribly huge. About 10 times the size of a castle"

_Oh._ Harry thought. _I thought it would be about 3 million galleons, which is all the money I have in the world. _

He said, "Oh, but I will still buy it."

"You… You can afford it?"

"Uh huh." Harry replied. "Hey Ron, wanna come? We could both go to the mansion together."

Surprisingly, everyone pounced on him, wailing, "Can I come? Can I come?"

As soon as he assured all of them that they could come along, they went to get ready. But then he noticed. Ginny didn't pounce on him. He didn't see Ginny during the mid- conversation. Just then, Ginny walked in the room. Her hair was glossy and curly. Her lipstick was the perfect colour. Her eye mascara totally blended with her hair. Her plain shirt and jeans just looked totally remarkable.

Harry was snapped out of the trance when Ginny asked, "Err… Can I come too?"

Harry replied coolly, "Sure! The more the merrier. Hahaha! Haha..ha…ha"

There was definitely fakeness in his laugh. "Err… Ginny? I need to talk to you."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. _Did he mean what I thought he would mean? Uh oh… please… I'll be perfectly happy to be in a different spot right now…_

"Err… yeah… okay…" Was her reply.

Harry said, "Ginny…"

Just then, the door burst down, and everyone screamed, "CAN WE GO NOW?"

Harry felt disappointed._ They just had to come at this moment. Seriously, they got no sense of privacy._ "Ok, let's go now."

YAY! This chapter is done! PLEASE REVIEW! I AM A FAST TYPER! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!


	3. The Mansion

_Next chapter might be up by Friday. Please review! Or not I will not continue this story. REVIEW OR THE STORY IS FINISHED. Even no one reviewed Chapter 2, I didn't write the warning. So, the warning is here, so PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter is so long. YIPPEE!_

_**IN THIS STORY, DUMBLEDORE IS STILL ALIVE.**_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 3: The Mansion**

"Can I not go to Diagon Alley? I am mature enough to stay at home! If you all apparated there and back without me, we would reach the Mansion faster because you won't need to use the long way!"

After many arguments, Ginny finally won. "Yes!" She grinned sheepishly. _No one can beat me better than in arguments._

After taking out about 120 000 Galleons from Gringotts Bank, they apparated back to the Burrow.

Soon, they headed out for The Mansion, the gold coins clinking happily in a sack.

"Harry dear, why don't you let Arthur carry the sack. It isn't safe you know, your muggle rubbers(robbers) or something like that might rub (rob) you."

After much persisting, Harry finally agreed to let Mr Weasley carry the sack.

Harry was surprised. He was actually sitting in a Mercedes (Enlarged in the inside of course, by Mr Weasley.).

A MERCEDES!

Harry thought. _Wow. Did Mr Weasley strike rich? This car is super expensive._

"Got it from the Ministry." Mr Weasley said, smiling, as though he read Harry's mind. "Not bad huh? It came with the promotion."

His smile widened.

_Wow. Mr Weasley certainly is very proud. Can't blame him. He surely loves this car._ Harry said, "Wow! Nice car."

"Thank you." Mr Weasley said, trying to keep his excitement under control.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_SOON…._

"Whoa."

"Spectacular."

"Incredible."

"Never seen before"

"Wow"

"Fantastic."

Fred and George let out a low whistle. "Buy it." They said together.

As Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stared up at the mansion, they didn't think it was a mansion anymore.

It looked like a king's palace which has been upgraded every second.

It had about 10 towers, three huge building, one main building, even huger than the three huge buildings added together, and 5 big buildings all together on that super huge, gigantic, never seen before, fantastic, incredible, huge piece of land.

After all these years, Harry had wondered why he had never spotted the mansion before.

"Is this the only vacant house near your house?" Harry said weakly. "I think I might get lost in there."

Ron turned to Harry. "This house is spectacular, or should I say, Palace? But, this house is the only vacant house." Ron said weakly too.

But his voice grew stronger. "But I could drive out my neighbour so you can live there."

Everybody laughed, well not everyone. Mrs Weasley glared at Ron for a moment but joined in the laughter after that.

"Well, shall we? Who do I give the money to?"

"Ummm…" Ron scratched his chin. "Let's go look around."

They wandered around, their eyes nearly popping out at how big the "Palace" was.

Finally, they saw a suit of armour.

"Are you here to buy the house or to look around?" The armour said in a very stiff voice.

"Err…" Harry said nervously. "Buy it."

Harry was sure the armour almost snorted.

"Do you even know how much it is?"

"Err… Yes… About a hundred thousand galleons."

"Good thing you know, sonny, you might think this charm is worth about 10 Galleons the age you are."

"I-am-not-that-dumb-you-know." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you better have the money or go away."

Harry motioned Mr Weasley to show the sack of gold coins to the suit of armour.

"Here."

Once the armour saw the gold, he almost jumped two feet off the ground.

"Merlin. You are rich."

"Err…" Harry stammered, unsure of what to say.

"What is your name?" The armour interrupted."

"Harry Potter."

"Merlin. Don't tell me anything else. There is a limited amount of surprises I can take per day. Come this way, we are going to see the owner." The armour said.

He brought them up the stairs, creaking with every step.

He opened this humongous door, about five times the height of Harry.

"Master, Harry Potter is here to buy this house." The armour said.

"Very well, Groylegar. Please stand to the side."

Harry gasped.

Ron choked on his sandwich.

Ginny and Hermione let out a small squeal of shock.

Fred and George just stood there with their mouth hanging open.

Mrs Weasley just stared at the owner.

But, Mr Weasley stammered, "D…Dum…Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore was sitting behind a table on a tall-back chair. His blue and yellow robes stunningly bright. He looked at them through his half-moon spectacles.

"Hello Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. Am I really that frightening? What brings you here today?"

"No… its just that… that…. Ummm… we didn't expect to…. Err…. See you here."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, that figures. You must be wondering what on earth I am doing in this mansion." Dumbledore chuckled again. "This is the house my ancestors had once lived in. As I will be staying in Hogwarts at all times starting from this year, I have found the mansion useless if it is not used. Therefore, I am selling it away. If you want this house, go ahead and take it. It is yours. I would be extremely glad it would land in good hands."

Harry said, "But… sir. I want to buy this house. Here is the 100 thousand galleons."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh no… Harry dear boy, as I said, I would be glad to give it away, _free,_ to you all. Those hundred thousand galleons is that to assure me the mansion will land in good hands. But, I already know it will, so please take the house. Take it, as a gift from me." He pulled out a piece of parchment. He tapped it and Harry's name appeared on it. Here was what was written on it:

**Declaration**

_I, Harry James Potter, vow to take this mansion and shall not do any harm to it but only to treat it well. I will never sell this mansion to any other people except close friends, relatives, or my own future generations._

_I will not use it to do evil things. I shall not sell away any antiques that had once belonged to the ancestors of Albus Dumbledore or Albus Dumbledore himself. Everything owned by Albus Dumbledore or his descendents which is in the Albus Family Mansion shall be now owned by I, Harry James Potter. _

_After this letter has been signed by both Albus Dumbledore and I, Harry James Potter, it will be torned it half, but will have the same information except the signatures until the parchment is put together, it will look like I haven't signed it. I, Harry James Potter shall keep Albus Dumbledore's Signature and Albus Dumbledore shall keep I, Harry James Potter's signature._

_Also, after both Albus Dumbledore and I, Harry James Potter have signed this letter and it is torn in half, the half with Albus Dumbledore's signature will be sealed inside I, Harry James Potter's body and shall only be taken out by a spell cast and only known by Albus Dumbledore or his descendents. This applies to the other half with My, Harry James Potter's signature._

_After signed by both Albus Dumbledore and I, Harry James Potter, the mansion of the Albus family shall be declared as the mansion of the Potter family. _

_**Signature of Harry James Potter Signature of Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry read through the declaration form, glanced up at Dumbledore, who was smiling warmly, then bent down and signed his name.

He passed the piece of parchment to Dumbledore and he too, glanced up at Harry, then signed his name.

A blinding green light burst just the instant when Dumbledore signed his name.

Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione used their hands to cover their eyes, looking at what was happening between their fingers. But, Harry and Dumbledore were standing up, staring at the piece of parchment as though they were seeing no light at all.

Suddenly, the Declaration form tore in half, and the half with Dumbledore's signature flew in front of Harry and the other half with Harry's signature flew in front of Dumbledore.

With another blinding flash of light, this time blue, the two pieces of parchment just seemed to disappear into each other's body.

As soon as it came, the light disappeared. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione slowly put down their hands, worried that another blinding flash of light would come again. But none did. So, they rushed to Harry.

"Harry dear, are you okay?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

Mrs Weasley was lifting up his fingers one by one, then his hand, then checked his face.

She let out a breath of relief. "Yup. Harry is okay."

Dumbledore put on a playful frown.

"Of course, Molly, would I hurt him?"

Everyone laughed and Mrs Weasley face turned bright crimson.

"Well…" She said. "We better get Harry's stuff over since he is--"

"Done that, Molly. If you please, please stand in one row.

Everyone looked confused but did that anyway. They could trust Dumbledore.

Harry the first one in the row. His stomach lurched. _What was Dumbledore going to do?_

"Don't worry. I am not going to harm you." Dumbledore said, as though reading Harry's mind.

Then Harry thought._ Oh gosh. Forgot. Dumbledore can read minds._

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Yes, I can." Everyone except Harry was puzzled at why Dumbledore suddenly replied to no one. A sweat drop trickled down Harry's face but he kept quiet.

Dumbledore walked until he was in front of Harry. "Look into my eyes, Harry." Harry did so and Dumbledore stared at him.

Suddenly, Harry felt as though a wave passed him. He jolted a bit but he didn't fall down.

"Sir, what was that for?" Harry asked curiously.

"That," Dumbledore looked at Harry with his warm smile. "Is the power I have passed down to you to show you where to go…" He gestured his hand around him. "As you can see that this mansion is very big."

Harry understood. He chuckled.

"That could be _extremely _useful."

Everyone else laughed.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "Harry, please pass it on to the others."

"But we are not living here!" Mrs Weasley said shockingly.

"I think you are. Am I right Harry?"

Harry nodded with a silly grin on his face.

Ginny said, "REALLY? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" with a burst of excitement on her face.

Mrs Weasley just opened her mouth to argue when she spotted Dumbledore's playful frown.

"Uh...ok."

"WONDERFUL!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry passed the "map" to them, and he especially stared into Ginny's eyes.

After that, "Well, we better get out stuff over." Mrs Weasley said.

"Done that, Molly. I knew Harry would definitely invite you to live here."

"Oh." She replied, feeling her face turn bright crimson again.

Dumbledore said, "Well, all of you should get familiar with the staff and rooms. In case you didn't know…" He pointed at Groylegar, the armour. "Harry, that is your personal servant. And there are more suits or armour. They shall be personal servants of the rest too."

Groylegar bowed lowly at Harry, Making loud creaking noises.

"Awesome."

Harry whispered to Dumbledore, _"Is it possible to oil Groylegar up? He's been creaking rather noisily. And can gargoyles snort?"_

Dumbledore smiled and whispered back "_Didn't have much time to do that. But you can oil him. Yes, I think they can snort. He snorted after I came out of the bathroom." _Harry grinned "_And by the way, do you mind if I stay for the rest of the summer?"_

It was a rather awkward question. But Dumbledore was the best Headmaster Harry had ever known.

"Sure!" He replied without question.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"GORGEOUS!" Ginny squealed.

She walked into her room, in which was pretty pink.

The first room, was the living room and touched up with Muggle stuff.

It had a big 200 inch LCD TV, DVD players, Xbox, Playstation and other stuff.

Plushed up with at least 5 comfortable sofas, it was a great room, but no match for the others.

She had a HUGE master bed, almost about twice the size of a King-size bed, touched up with four fluffy pillows, and a silk comforter.

It had flowing gracefully, translucent curtains around it.

The floor was carpeted with pink fur mat, specially made, not to harm animals.

"EEEEK!"

Ginny squealed again. There was a big dressing table, all touched up with make- up and stuff. There was also a big table, with very famous witch or wizard singer's CDs, many books (which surely would interest Hermione) written by the most intelligent in the wizarding world.

There was also a toilet, a pretty huge one in fact. The sink and toilet was made of gold. There was also a shower and a gold plated bath tub.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ginny screamed.

She was so shocked she almost fainted.

She just happened to see a button. She pressed it and guess what?

She found a walk-in-wardrobe, four times the size of her bed.

She found diamond tiaras, pearl tiaras (She had no idea why), dozens of diamond or pearl jewellery, tons of Levi's jeans and other branded jeans, tons of branded shirts, crop-sleeves and others. She also found beautiful dress robes, skirts and last of all, she opened the last wardrobe. She saw a at least two dozen new school robes. Her own clothes, were kept above the school robes. She looked at her clothes to the others, finally realizing that her clothes were nothing to the others. She took some out and threw it up and fell down on her bed, followed by the clothes.

_WOW._ Ginny thought._ This is super awesome!"_

Further in, she opened a door, a personal kitchen!

Another door, she found another bedroom, this time only a bit smaller.

Another door, a personal library. _Wait till Mione sees this!_

Another door, a study area, filled with internet access computers, wireless laptops, photocopiers, printers, anything a Muggle can think of.

Ginny felt so elated, thinking she never felt this elated before.

She walked out of her "Apartment" which seems to be, and heard the other people screaming. It occurred to her that, the others were elated with their things too.

With a terribly huge grin on her face, she walked over to Hermione's "apartment", which was just next door.

Hermione also had a pretty huge grin on her face too. "DID YOU SEE WHAT WAS INSIDE? A PERSONAL LIBRARY AT LEAST TWICE THE SIZE OF MY HOUSE AT HOME!" Hermione screamed.

"TOTALLY!" Ginny squealed back. They jumped with joy, and then ran to see what the boy's expression was.

Naturally, their expressions were all the same. All screaming, "Did you see that?", "ITS AWESOME!"

Soon, it was time to sleep.

Ron went over to Harry's room and sat on his bed.

"Harry? Can we discuss something?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

"I mean like… like you know… _boy stuff._" Ron said nervously.

Harry sat up straight.

"Ok…"

"Harry, I can tell you still like Ginny."

"How do you know? I mean ummm…"

"It's ok Harry. I saw how you stared at her while passing the "map" to her."

"Well, yeah. I still like her. But we can't be together. You know… Voldermort will hurt the ones I love."

Ron didn't twinge at Voldermort's name. He had gotten used to it.

"But Harry, you can protect. I mean like… you two are _meant _to be together."

"I guess that's right!" Harry sat up even straighter. "THAT'S RIGHT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "But… I can't just go to her and say, "Hey, I just realised that I could protect you. We can be girlfriend and boyfriend again."."

"That's true too." Ron replied. He pondered for a moment, then said with an evil grin, "But I can help you… If you help me."

"Really? Wait… help you with your romance life? I can help you get together with Hermione… if you help me." Harry said.

Ron stuttered, "HEY! How did you know… I mean like…"

Ron's face turned very red.

"C'mon. I have known this for ages. I think everyone knows except Hermione. And we are keeping it a secret. Don't worry. Well, she might like you too." Harry said, hinting at the last part.

"OH MY GOSH! Fred and George know about it too!" He slapped himself. "Those two trouble makers." He muttered. "And there is no way Hermione could like me."

"You never know. So deal?" Harry asked.

The two boys grinned sheepishly at each other and said, "DEAL!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_MEANWHILE, THE GIRLS ARE HAVING THE SAME CONVERSATION…_

"I know you and Harry are going to get back together. You two are meant to be together."

"But, he is afraid I will get killed by Voldermort or something." Ginny replied.

"No. I have great feeling that he will protect you. You two are gonna be together. I JUST KNOW IT."

"_I hope so…" _Ginny muttered, trying to control her tears.

Ginny overcome her tears and said in her normal voice, "So, how is it going with Ron?"

"Ron? What do you mean?" Hermione said, turning her back on Ginny to prevent her from seeing her face turning red.

Ginny walked over to face Hermione, but Hermione turned her back on Ginny again.

Ginny shrugged.

"I mean, what's going on between you two? I know you like him."

"How did you know that? I…I… mean…"

"C'mon. Let it out. I have known for years. The way you look at him. I just know.

"Well, okay… so I like him… so what? He will never like me."

"You will never know…" Ginny hinted.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

This chapter is super long. I hope you liked it, but I am afraid you all will find it boring if I make it too long. Hope you don't mind that.

This story is kinda long. Haven' t been to Hogwarts yet!

Anyway, YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: **I am TERRIBLY sorry. I didn't update on Friday. And I am TERRIBLY SORRY again. Because in the first chapter, I said Dumbledore was dead. But in the third chapter, I said Dumbledore was alive! Ok, I am sorry! I feel so bad. So, you must be wondering whether Dumbledore is alive or dead. I like Dumbledore a lot. Very mighty and all. So, let's just make it that Harry had these terrible dreams that Dumbledore died, but he didn't die. Ok? I will also make it that he tells Dumbledore his dream and so on.

**To ****Athena Lupin**I am also TERRIBLY sorry that I was begging for reviews. I was just terribly discouraged no one reviewed the second chapter. I'm sorry. I won't do that again.

But please review ok? So I won't feel discouraged again. :D

**AND I WAS WONDERING. DO YOU WANT ME TO BE DETAILED WHILE FINDING THE HOCRUXES OR IN HOGWARTS?**

**TELL ME OK? THX.**

Hope you like this chapter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**CHAPTER 4: DIAGON ALLEY**

_The next morning,_

"Master Potter, please wake up. Your breakfast is ready."

Harry opened his eyes, and almost jumped to see Groylegar leaning over him.

"Oh, good morning Groylegar. Please do _not_ ever scare me like that again. I will wake up on my own." Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry, Master Potter. I will not do that again. Would you like to eat breakfast in bed or at the dining area, sir?" Groylegar replied, bowing low.

Harry couldn't stand being called, '_Master Potter' _or _'Sir'_.

So, he told Groylegar, "I would be delighted if you could call me Harry. I feel awkward being called, '_Master Potter' _or _'Sir'_. Anyway, I think I would like to have breakfast with my friends. Please tell them to do so."

"Yes, of course, Master--" Harry gave him a fierce look. "I… I mean Harry. I will go and call your friends right away.

Harry gave him an approving nod.

Groylegar bowed low again and creaked out of the room.

_It is weird owning something somewhat HUGE. _Harry thought.

Then, he thought of the _friendly_ conversation the night before. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. _ What am I going to do?_

Harry got up from his bed and changed into a shirt and jeans. He walked down to the dining area, which seemed to be a long way.

_Finally. _Harry thought. He had reached the kitchen.

His hair stood up and Harry nearly knocked his head on the high ceiling due to jumping of shock. _Oh my gosh. What in Merlin's name is he doing here?_

Harry walked into the kitchen, only to find a certain Dumbledore sitting on a gold-plated chair along a long-stretch table.

_Oh yes. _Harry thought. _ I allowed him to stay here. _

"Good morning Harry. And yes you did." Dumbledore said. "And I really appreciated that. Thank you."

Harry slapped his head, as he had forgotten that Dumbledore could read minds, and unsure what to say, he stammered, "Err…. Err… No problem."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry and took a sip of tea.

The dining area had a LONG table, at least about 20 metres and had about 40 gold-plated chairs.

"_YAWN. _Why did you want us up so early?" In came in a tired-looking Ginny, rubbing her eyes along with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorr—" Harry was saying, but they all interrupted with an _"OH MY GOSH!"_

"What?" Harry asked them curiously.

Ginny pointed a trembling finger at the certain man who came in before Harry. "What is Professor Dumbledore doing here?"

Harry slapped his head, with a wide grin on his face, "I must be getting senile dilemma! I keep forgetting to tell you all some things. This time, I forgot to tell you that Professor Dumbledore is staying for the last week of summer."

"Oh." Came their reply. But Mrs. Weasley said, smiling sweetly, "Glad you can stay here Dumbledore."

"Thank You Molly."

Everyone sat down and Hermione and Ron slumped down on the chairs beside Harry.

"_Honestly." _Hermione told Harry. "You could have told me _that _at least. I could have put on something better."

"_Girls. Typical." _Harry muttered.

But, Ron said, chewing on a piece of croissant, "You already look great!"

Realising what he just said, he clapped his hand over his mouth, shocked at what he just said. He choked on his piece of croissant and turned _very_ red.

He stammered, "I…I mean…"

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said, blushing a little too and Ron turned _even _redder, almost camouflaging with his hair.

They continued the rest of their breakfast without another word.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After breakfast, Hermione asked Harry, "So, what plans do we have for today?"

"Well, --"

"Why don't your trio and Ginny head down to Diagon Alley to buy your year books? I am sure Molly wouldn't mind if I brought you down instead of her." Dumbledore said, striding into the halls.

"But sir, we haven't received the letter for this year's booklist--" Harry said, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, "As you see, I am right here, so I thought I could just hand you four your letters for this year. Doesn't make a difference. You will still receive it either way." Dumbledore chuckled, handing Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny their letters.

Here was what Ron's letter said:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_On September the first, as usual, you shall take the Hogwarts Express, nine and three quarters at King's Cross station. _

**_Seventh-year students will require:_**

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Dealing with Dark magic by Seevensta Rowling_

_Dark Defences by Latina Seer_

_You must be prepared by Latina Seer_

_Counter-cursor by Racia Blooms_

_Safe than being 'Avada Kedavared' by Guala Bury_

_Dealing with Ghouls by Donbekilled Prepared_

_Wandering with who by Scalastor Beem_

_I hope you will enjoy your seventh year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Ron, who finished looking at his letter, peered over at Harry's. Harry who also had finished looking at his letter, quickly shoved his letter in his pocket. He looked up, to find Dumbledore already gone.

"What's in your letter?" Ron asked curiously.

"Same things." Harry replied quickly.

Hermione and Ron rose and eyebrow but didn't ask further questions.

"Err… let's go and get ready to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Yeah…sure. And we should bring jackets, heard it will be kinda cold." Ron replied.

With that, they headed back into their rooms.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry slumped onto his bed, now with his letter in his hand. He put it above him, reading the letter thoroughly again.

Here was what Harry's letter said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_On September the first, as usual, you shall take the Hogwarts Express, nine and three quarters at King's Cross station. Furthermore, this letter is written by I, Albus Dumbledore myself, unlike those others who were magically written. There is a reason to this. I have found from my resources that the reason you bought the mansion was to find the Hocruxes. You should have mentioned this to me. That is because, I, like you, is determined to find the Hocruxes. Hence, during the weekends, I am gladly following you. At 11am every Saturday morning, I would want you to meet me in my office. There shall be no excuses not allowing me to join you as you will need my assistance. I hope you won't argue on this matter._

**_Seventh-year students will require:_**

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Dealing with Dark magic by Seevensta Rowling_

_Dark Defences by Latina Seer_

_You must be prepared by Latina Seer_

_Counter-cursor by Racia Blooms_

_Safe than being 'Avada Kedavared' by Guala Bury_

_Dealing with Ghouls by Donbekilled Prepared_

_Wandering with who by Scalastor Beem_

_I also hope that you will enjoy your seventh year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. We shall and will find the Hocruxes._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S I heard of your trouble of walking a long way other places in the mansion. Therefore, I have allowed the owner, meaning you, and you only, to apparate within the mansion grounds._

Harry looked up at the high ceiling, ever wondering where Dumbledore got his information from.

Suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. He immediately slipped on a black jacket and black jeans.

When he ran out, the rest were already waiting. Hermione was wearing a black jacket too, with hot pink striping at the sleeves and blue jeans. Ginny was wearing a pale-pink jacket and long, white pants. Ron was wearing a dark blue jacket, and black jeans.

"Sorry." He said breathlessly.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't find jacket." Harry lied.

Hermione rose an eyebrow again but again too, asked no further questions. They were just about to walk to the living room, which was quite a distance away, when suddenly, Harry remembered the priority he had.

"Hey guys." He told the rest. "I wanna try something. Meet you in the living room okay?"

The rest gave him a confused look, but gave him an approving nod.

"Anyway," Ron said jokingly. "What are you gonna do? Break a neck?"

"Nah. Nothing like that." Harry said, grinning. "Meet you in the living room, kay?"

"Okay."

With that horrible feeling in his stomach, Harry tested out trying to apparate to the living room. He snapped open his eyes, to find himself in the living room.

Harry gave a _terribly _wide grin.

"Having fun Harry?" Dumbledore said.

Harry jumped around and found Dumbledore sitting on a leather sofa behind him.

"Err…yeah."

"Much easier, isn't it? Had some difficultly last time too." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Oh yes." Harry said, now knowledgeable on what to say. "I was wondering if you can allow Ron and Hermione apparate within the Mansion grounds too. They _are_ of age and have passed their apparation test. Like you said, sir, they are having some difficulty too."

"Sure. But you have to do it. You are the master now. Use the same way you passed the 'map' wave to them."

"Okay. Thank You Sir."

Dumbledore smiled again and nodded.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU." Ginny raged, storming into the room. "YOU APPARATED HERE AND LEFT US THREE WALKING THE LONG WAY! RON AND HERMIONE ARE OF AGE BUT THEY COULDN'T APPARATE. YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON TO EXPLAIN THIS."

Harry stared at Ginny, thinking that Ginny would be the next 'Mrs. Weasley'.

"Same thoughts too, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I was just going to pass it to them," Harry glanced over at Dumbledore. "As I have just learnt how to."

Harry passed it to them, and they tested it out almost immediately. Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear and accidentally brushed his arm against hers. Hermione blushed a little and Ron's ears turned pink.

"WHOA!" Harry said, almost toppling back on the chair he was sitting on.

One second, Ron was on the left and Hermione was on the right. The next second, Ron was suddenly on the right and Hermione was suddenly on the left.

Hermione was giggling and Ron was sniggering.

"That _isn't _funny." Harry said fiercely.

"Payback." Hermione said, between her giggles.

Harry gave them a don't-you-_ever _-do-that-again look.

"Well, sorry to disturb your little payback time, but don't you four think its time to go?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes." They said, finally realising that Dumbledore was there.

They walked over to the huge fireplace. It seemed that everything was enlarged and was big enough for people the size of Hagrid.

Beside the fireplace, there was a diamond swan, with its neck long and swift, sticking out at the front. Dumbledore pressed down the head a little, a wonder why, because it was made of diamond, and the mouth opened and Floo Powder came out.

"Wow. Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "Didn't know this dimond (diamond) could move!"

The rest did the same and yelled, "Diagon Alley", before walking into the green flames and disappearing.

They appeared in the Three Broomsticks and decided to have a butterbeer each before buying their books. Many people were gaping as they casually walked to a table with Dumbledore.

After that, they went to Gringotts bank. Dumbledore told the rest to wait outside. Soon, he came out with a bag of gold coins. "My treat today." He said. Ron and Harry opened their mouths to argue, but seeing Dumbledore's face, they closed it again.

Then, they went to buy their school books. Then, Hermione reluctantly joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Quidditch shop. Harry bought a broom polisher, Ginny bought a mini-sized version of a Firebolt and Ron gazed longingly at a Firebolt on display at the front of the shop.

Next, they went to Quest with Quills, a quill shop. They had a wand polisher, so Harry bought it, remembering what happened in his fourth year. He also bought a sleek and beautiful black quill, with delicate diamond feathers. Hermione bought a hot pink quill, with beautifully coloured feathers on the top. Ron wanted to buy the same quill as Hermione but shuddered at the thought of having a _pink_ quill. So, he bought a dark blue quill, with black feathers on the top. Ginny gaze lingered at Harry's quill, with the diamond feathers. She bought a pure white quill, with diamond feathers too.

Soon, it was time to go. They Flooed back to The Mansion.

They were extremely happy with their new quills and other things and they gave Dumbledore a million thanks. He chuckled and said it was a pleasure.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They had dinner cooked by House-elves. Hermione was going to complain because she was the owner of S.P.E.W. "Oh no." Ron said. "Not spew again."

Hermione said, "For the millionth time, _Ronald, _its _S.P.E.W_, not _spew._"

"Ok fine." Ron said, rolling his eyes and stuffing his mouth with chicken. "Spew, spew. Whatever."

Hermione gave him a fierce look but she turned back to her food as she was too tired to argue on anything.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry went back to his room, took a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes, and fell asleep, thinking about Ginny.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ron went back to his room, took a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes, and fell asleep, thinking about Hermione.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione went back to her room, took a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes, and fell asleep, thinking about Ron.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ginny went back to her room, took a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes, and fell asleep, thinking about Harry.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hey. Hope you liked this chap. And remember to tell me whether you want the Hocruxes mission or Hogwarts detailed. I can't do both. It will be too long.

Ok. Thx. Pls review.

Dark2angelic 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

THE VERSION TWO CHAPTER OF CHAPTER ONE IS THE CHAPTER WHICH IS LABELED : THE CHOICE V.2.

**A/N: **This is really weird but who cares. This is the fifth chapter. Anyway, so far, I had two reviews which mentioned whether they wanted Hocruxes or Hogwarts to be detailed. I have really no idea what to do cos' one says he/ she wants Hocruxes detailed. Second one says she/ he wants Hogwarts detailed.

The book details both in case you don't know. --''.

So, tell me if you want Hogwarts or Hocruxes detailed. Majority wins. I am sorry if you don't get what you want. I might detail both if you persuade me to…

Anyway, here is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 5- Back to Hogwarts**

Harry snapped open his eyes. He sat up jumpily, thinking about the future—I mean the _future of the day._ It so happens that the last week of summer had gone by as though a snail was supposed to push the gearsof all the time machines in the world despite all the cool stuff they discovered in the Potter Mansion, example talking plates, telling you what good things there are to eat, a big four headed dog in which if you fed any of them leftover food, a second later all four heads will spit out cakes and other stuff using the leftover food, but don't worry. There is no saliva.

"FINALLY!" Harry screamed on top of his lungs. "BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

Of course no one could hear him. His room was the hugest that even though he yelled like mad, it would never reach outside his room.

But it was a bit weird. Harry wanted to find the Hocruxes but he was so happy to go back to Hogwarts. Either way, I think he liked both.

He jumped out from bed, took a warm shower, and put on a shirt and jeans.

_Crack! _

He apparated to the dining area, and with that horrible feeling again…

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Huh? Three cracks? _Harry turned to his left, and found Hermione and Ron doing the same.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I MAY NOT BE OF AGE BUT WHEN I AM, I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL DO THAT TO YOU ALL."

_Wha-?_ Harry thought. He turned back, expecting to see the red-faced Mrs Weasley, finding it a bit weird because she _was _of age to apparate and she was seldom, I mean never angry at Harry.

Harrys's eyes widened. He was actually looking at a flaming red haired, red faced, red eared, and red… eyes (?) Ginny!

"Well," Harry said coolly. "I think Ginny here is ready to take over in Mrs Weasley's place."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, AND YOU TWO, I FELL DOWN BECAUSE OF YOUR _LITTLE_ ACT!" Ginny screamed, showing Harry her bruised arm, now swelling black.

Harry's face turned into a look of concern, but Dumbledore came striding in the room and said, "Miss Weasley, you didn't have to be that angry. It was my fault they are allowed to apparate. If you need to scream, you can take it out on me. A little charm will do the trick to fix that little bruise."

He muttered a charm and Ginny's skin turned back to her normal, flawless skin.

Of course, Ginny would never dare to scream at Dumbledore. Her face lightened up a bit, but she walked back to her chair normally with much difficultly. "_Some temper."_ Harry whispered to Ron. _"Get used to it if you are gonna marry her." He whispered back. _Harry gave him a fierce look but Ron smirked. Harry, instead of fighting back, whispered back coolly, _"Well, if you are gonna marry little miss granger, you better get used to her mocking." _Now, it was Ron's turn to give Harry a fierce look and Harry's turn to smirk.

They talked no more till the end of breakfast. This time, they weren't in a rush to pack. Dumbledore easily helped them levitate their trunk in the Ministry's car. Harry curiously asked Dumbledore, "Sir, are you taking the Hogwarts train to Hogwarts?"

"Of course not, Harry. I will use_ another _way."

"Ok…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They reached Kings Cross Station comfortably, as the Ministry's car was enlarged in the inside, pretty comfortable, but it was no match for Mr. Weasley's Mercedes.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny managed to find an empty compartment. It was no surprise because of the news that Lord Voldemort had come back. Ron and Hermione went to do their Head Girl and Head Boy duties which left Harry and Ginny alone.

**A/N: Head Boy and Head Girl were last minute additions. Hope you don't mind. :D**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll****

_**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW…**_

_Oh good… Here's the chance. I'm alone with Ginny. I bet all she is thinking about is her hair. Maybe because she didn't brush it properly today. But… I'm gonna make a fool of myself! I will turn red and… and.. oh gosh. Don't be such a coward Harry. I AM NOT A COWARD! ARGHHHHHH! I am gonna kill Hermione and Ron when they come back._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW…**_

_OMG!_ _Harry is alone in a cabin—with me! OMG! I am gonna make a fool of myself. Oh gosh. I didn't brush my hair properly today. My hair must be sticking out! ARGHHHHH! I'm gonna kill Hermione and Ron when they come back._

Apparantly, they _had_ to talk. I mean like, a talkative person like Ginny, how could she stop talking for more than an hour? Impossible. But, maybe, this time, she would. Like, who knows?

APPARENTLY, they HAD to talk NOW. The lunch trolley innocently comes by, and forces both parties to talk.

"Ummm… Ginny, do you want some chocolate frogs?"

Ginny was startled. She jumped out from her thoughts and mumbled, "_Uhh…ok"._

HAH! They talked!

**A/N: Sorry. Lols. Im kinda crazy. :D**

Harry bought 6 chocolate frogs, and two lemonades. He passed three chocolate frogs ad one lemonade to Ginny. His fingers brushed against hers and Ginny blushed madly.

The lunch trolley innocently rolls away.

Harry was about to open his mouth but Ginny abruptly put down her chocolate frogs and lemonade and walked out of the cabin, on the way, muttering, _"Bathroom."_.

Harry sighed. _Never was this gonna work out._

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, walking into the cabin with Ron. "Where's Ginny?"

"_Bathroom."_ He mumbled, exactly the same way Ginny did. And with that, he mumbled, _"Gonna look around."_ And he walked out of the cabin.

"What is wrong with them?" Hermione said, raising a terribly high eyebrow. Ron was about the answer when…

"WON-WON! I MISSED YOU!" Lavender came jumping into the room, rustling with Ron's hair, while Ron was trying to push her away, _"Geroff me! Geroff me!"_

Lavender ignored the last comment and put two fingers under his chin, "So, do you miss me won-won?"

"Lavender! Must I repeat myself? We are OVER. Understand? O-V-E-R, OVER!" Ron said, almost shouting.

She pretended not to hear that bit and said, "Oh, won-won. You can spell _so_ well."

_Gosh. This mad woman must be deaf. _Ron and Hermione thought at the same time. Now, Hermione's face was getting a bit green then a bit red, then a bit green, then back to red again, just like lights changing on a Christmas tree.

Ron was amused by Hermione's reaction. _Is that jealousy? _Ron thought happily to himself. _Ok. Back to the point. Lavender is deaf._

This time, Ron shouted, "LAVENDER. GO AWAY. WE ARE OVER!"

Lavender innocently replied, "Won-won, stop playing tricks with me. Stop whispering! I can't hear you! I might think that you were saying bad things behind my back." She smiled bashfully.

Ron was frustrated. _Someone needs to dig her ears. Or probably give her hearing aids. _He didn't bother to shout now, as it seemed to be attracting a bit of attention. Without any hesitation, Ron grabbed Lavender by the side of her arms.

Lavender widened her eyes and gasped a bit.

Guess what happened?

You guessed it! Wait, did you? Ah well, who cares.

Ron slammed open the cabin door with one hand, and pushed Lavender out, then shutting back the door, and closing the blinds.

Nothing was heard after that. Ron got a bit worried. _How if she killed herself? Then I wouldn't know if she did, cos' the blinds are closed. _

"Argh…." He pulled open the blinds and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell back, head on Hermione's lap.

Hermione was taken by surprise. "What—"

She looked up at the door and saw a red eyed, vein straining and big face of Lavender's nose- pressed against the glass part of the door... All the veins sticking out—just terrifying. She jumped up and Ron fell very hard onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Ron?"

She didn't wait for an answer and if she did, she wouldn't get one. She ran to the door, not like there was any space to run, so she stepped on the back of a face-down Ron on the floor.

Ron didn't groan. He didn't scream nor shout. He didn't show any signs of being hurt, but he was.

Hermione closed the blinds immediately. That was a good thing.

"Oh my gosh! Ron! Are you okay? I' m terribly sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed.

"_Bloody hell."_ She said weakly and fainted.

What did she see? She turned around the body of Ron with much difficulty and it turned out that Ron hit his head on the floor, with a pool of blood under his head. And that was when she screamed, swore and then fainted.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

No one could stop the bleeding nor could anyone wake Hermione up, not even with icy cold spine- chilling water. It had to be something serious. It was an emergency. They had to take them to the Hospital wing in Hogwarts---- fast.

The Hogwarts Express quickened its pace and calls were sent for a faster way of transporting. Suddenly, Lavender just disappeared, probably, like in fairytales, into thin air.

Harry came back and he was thinking----hard. What could he do to help? AHAH! He ran out the outdoor part of the train and whistled for Buckbeak. He didn't care if the others saw him. He just wanted to save his friends. Although he whistled pretty softly, Buckbeak heard him and soon, Harry could see his outstretched wings flying in the wind.

"Quick! Take my friends to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts immediately." Harry said.

Buckbeak screeched as a sign of consent.

"Wait here."

He pushed his way through the crowds crowding around the cabin. "Move it!"

Finally, he managed to squeeze in the cabin. He picked up Ron and tried to do the same with Hermione but both were too heavy.

"Ginny! Help me with Hermione!" He said.

She nodded and let Hermione piggy- back on her. (Ginny is quite strong as a sixth-year.)

Together, they carried Ron and Hermione through the crowds with much difficulty and finally reached outdoors. He slouched Ron and Hermione onto Buckbeak.

"They are going to fall off!" Ginny said, worriedly.

"That's quite true." Harry said. "Come on, lets go with them."

"Us? With them? To Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Quickly. We have no time to lose."

Ginny nodded and let Harry carry her up Buckbeak.

"Colin!" Harry shouted at his crazy fan in year two. "Bring our suitcases," Harry said, boarding Buckbeak at the same time. "to Hogwarts and tell Professor McGonagall what happened. We are going to the Hospital Wing."

"Sure!" Colin screamed back because Buckbeak was already flying away.

"THANKS COLIN!" Harry shouted, flying into the sunset.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"HERMIONE!"

"Ron! You're awake! Oh gosh! I was so worried." Said the voice of Hermione.

Ron opened his eyes slowly, his vision a bit blurred. _The Hospital Wing? Weren't we on the Hogwarts Express?_

He turned his head to look at a blurry vision of Hermione. "Hermione! Are you okay? You're alive!"

"Never better. Of course I am alive!" Hermione said, smiling. "Thank God you are okay. I was totally freaked out. All that blood when you hit your head!"

"I hit my head?" Ron said while feeling the bandage on his head. "I can't remember that happening."

"Ummmm…yes Ron. You hit your head…because of me." Hermione said awkwardly.

"I DID?" Ron said, shocked. "You must be kidding!"

Hermione and Harry were getting worried. Did Ron lose his memory? Why couldn't he remember why he was injured? And why did he think that Hermione was dead? All she got was a huge shock only.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called, turning to her but still keeping her gaze locked at Ron. "You _did_ say that there were no major injuries. Right?"

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. "I' ll check on him now that he is awake. Shoo. Shoo."

She shooed Harry and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do you think Ron's okay?" Hermione asked, walking to the Great Hall.

"I'm sure he is. We will let Madam Pomfrey check on him and we will come back to see him after dinner. But there is one strange thing. Why does he think you are dead?" Harry replied.

"_I wish I knew…."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

During dinner, almost everyone at the Gryffindor Table asked Harry and Hermione how was Ron. All they're reply was, "We're not sure."

Lavender was no where to be seen.

After dinner, Hermione and Harry walked back to the Hospital Wing.

_At the Hospital Wing…_

"Madam Pomfrey, is Ron okay?" was the first thing Hermione said the moment she stepped in the Hospital Wing.

"Come over here." She said, motioning her hand in her office.

Hermione and Harry walked in the office, which was full of medicine bottles and others.

"Sit down." Madam Pomfrey said.

When they did, she continued, "It appears to me that there are some _minor_ injuries. But some I wouldn't call minor. He has a blood clot in his head, that means he lost some of his memories –-- " Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when she saw Madam Pomfrey's look that she was going to continue and shut it again. "But that can and has been cured by the Headmaster. Mr. Weasley also has a blurry vision on his right eye, as he fell face-down on his right side of his head. But that has also been cured by the Headmaster himself. I suggest that you can go and thank and be grateful to Dumbledore for doing such a task. Even I couldn't do such a complicated curing spell like that. Mr. Weasley also has other minor injuries like a broken backbone and a few bruises here and there. So he needs to stay in the Hospital Wing for about four days. Hermione let out a breath of relief. At least Ron was okay. "Can we see him now?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "RON! Can you remember what happened?" Before he could answer, Hermione hugged him. Realizing what she just did, she jumped back and not to make it seem weird, Ron hugged Harry too. "Umm…yeah. I can remember now. Isn' t this perfect? No school for the first four days! WOW!" Ron said, trying to break the akward moment. Hermione was about to reprimand him, but felt that today was a long and tiring day. "I'm going back to the common room."

Harry followed. It sure was an exciting day.

**A/N: To be true, this chapter is boring to me. Oh wells, hope you like it.**


End file.
